


tell me something good

by mars (zinthos)



Series: start me up [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Netflix and Chill, Romance, narugaa is implied there, sasuke never gets a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinthos/pseuds/mars
Summary: How is it possible that he's getting cockblocked by two people who aren't even physically there?!





	tell me something good

With all due respect, Sasuke went in it to win it. This is supposed to be Netflix and  _chill_ —definitely  _not_  Netflix and whatever it is Sakura is doing right now, not even ten minutes into the movie. Like, the opening credits are still playing? This is a tragedy?

Sasuke watches as his girlfriend peels herself away from him in that way she only ever does when she’s going to the bathroom or when she’s going to give him a Talk.

This one definitely looks like one of those Talking moments.

She shifts in her space on his bed so that she’s facing him, her hair pulled up in little pom-pom pigtails that are falling apart, kinda like his life. Quickly, Sasuke tries to think about what Sakura can  _possibly_  want to Talk about.

He hasn’t forgotten any bags or whatnots, she  _aced_  that science quiz in which he had to sacrifice his sweatpants and the ounces of dignity he had left as well as his image because now  _everyone_ thinks he has amazing thighs. Like. What the fuck.

Anyway back to the matter at hand:

It’s definitely  _not_  Sakura’s birthday so he hasn’t forgotten  _that_ (again. It was  _one time_  and he’d been  _stressed_  all month; it’s a perfectly valid reason!), there’s no point in her wanting to Talk if it’s  _his_  birthday—which it’s  _not_ ….

Oh. Fuck.

What if she’s breaking up with him?

What if that’s the case.

Fuck. She’s breaking up with him with, like, Game of Thrones playing in the background.

“Sasuke,” she begins and she’s curling a leg over his so maybe it’s not about breaking up? There’s definitely some mixed signals here right now. 

Sasuke slowly narrows his eyes… Maybe she wants to skip the wait and get to the chill part of Netflix and Chill… He definitely does not mind this considering how Sasuke hasn’t gotten any in at  _least_ two weeks because Sakura’s been busy and then  _he’s_ surprisingly been busy and so here they are.

Sakura does that leg curl thing when she wants his full attention. His  _full_  attention.

Sasuke looks at her now and she blinks at him, practically bats those eyelashes. So, like, why isn’t she stripping?

“Okay,” she says, dragging her fingertip up and down his chest. Sasuke’s one second away from officially making the first move when Sakura finally says, “Naruto and Ino. Thoughts.”

Sasuke feels himself blink both fast and slow tilting his head back and giving it a little incredulous shake. There’s a long moment of silence as he tries to gather his thoughts, tries to get what she just said and swerving the fuck to the side because this is  _not_  what he was going for.

“What?” he finally asks.

He tries the thinking thing again. 

Naruto.

Ino.

Naruto  _and_  Ino. 

As in, together. As in, one. As in….  _an item_.

He wrinkles his nose as he actually  _tries_  to consider this because in all honesty Sasuke has not been paying attention to who Naruto’s been banging or messing around with or Talking to. Sasuke’s a very terrible friend, after all.

It’s only worse because Yamanaka is in the equation and like….  _Ew_. Also he’s still annoyed she ditched the shit out of them at the bar nearly a month ago. Like. First of all, she makes them (read: cockblocks the fuck out of him then forces him to) go to the bar with her, then she has the  _audacity_  to have him buy a drink not just for himself and Sakura but for  _her_  as well. And then she  _leaves_.

With  _Naruto_.

Like…  _Naruto_. Who even  _does that_?

If he’s honest, Sasuke’s always thought Naruto was gay. He  _really_ thought Naruto was dating that redhead friend of his. Like, he’s seen them be all buddy-buddy and if Sasuke gave even one tiny bit of fucks, he’d be jealous of his supposed best friend being all tight with some other person.

But Sasuke actually just doesn’t care, like, he barely even manages to get up in the morning and feign to have his shit together so his brother, Itachi, doesn’t come knocking on his door and bothering him.

“Like….” He finally tries to start forming a response but it’s a little hard. “What kind of thoughts are we talking about here because….I got nothing.” He tries to rake his brain for something. Anything. “Like. I just don’t. What am I supposed to be thinking?”

Sakura lets out a big sigh. It’s totally extra. She shifts again so she’s suddenly sitting on his stomach, a leg on either side of his body, her hands softly smacking at his chest. “Sasuke, this is  _important_! If they date, and it doesn’t work out, and they break up— _they’re going to make us choose sides_!” She smacks at his chest again. “She’s  _my_  best friend, and he’s  _yours_ —“

“Debatable.”

She pauses for just a second to judge him, green eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a thin line. Truly, Sasuke just wants to kiss her, maybe touch some here and there, y’know, do the do. Why is this conversation happening?

“The point is,” Sakura continues, “are we ready for this commitment?”

Sasuke’s brain stutters for a second before he blinks. “I didn’t know we were getting marr— _ow_!” Sakura’s smacking at him again, she’s even yanking at his forelocks! “ _Sakura, ow. Okay!_ ” He glares at her for a second. “Naruto’s not going to make me choose between him or you. He  _might_  make me choose between him and Yamanaka. And like. I’m not sure I want either— _ow_!” His eyes grow a bit wide as she pinches at a nipple through his shirt. Honestly, he was just tryna get laid? “Listen, I’m sure it’s  _fine_.”

Sakura sighs again but it’s not that long, annoyed one that’s super extra, like before. It doesn’t sound like a groan in how guttural it’d been; this one is an actual sigh, breathy and soft. She curls around him where she’s resting, on top of him.

“How do you even know?” she asks but all Sasuke is thinking is that this is definitely not how he wants her to be ‘close’. This is her usual resting position, the one she does when she’s exhausted with her classes and her part time job and working out and stuff. He wants the  _good_  stuff. Like, he gets he’s being a little selfish but considering where Sakura’s thoughts and attention is at, and  _who_ it’s on and at, he doesn’t even mind.

He’s just here for a Good Time and he’s feeling so attacked.

And  _cockblocked_.

He sighs, too, and Sakura goes up along with his chest before coming back down with it. Her eyes are on him, cheek resting on her steeped hands, lips puckered into a pout.

Sasuke thinks.

“Naruto’s worn a thong before,” he finally says, slow as the memory unfortunately sprouts into his thoughts. “Lace.” He grimaces. “It was the worst day of my life.” He fights another shudder at the full on out memory now. “The point is, I think he’d wear those god-awful little shorts that Yamanaka wears. I think he’d probably  _like_  it.”

He watches Sakura and he can practically  _see_  her mind working. He knows for a fact that Sakura measures a lot of romance-based things on the fact that he’d worn booty shorts for her in order for her to be able to take her test. She’s even told him that it’s the new standard for modern romance, in her opinion, and if a guy won’t wear his girlfriend’s clothes in a sacrificial trade with his own, then he’s not boyfriend material or very good at his duties as one.

Sasuke is taken by surprise when she finally starts pressing little kisses along his jaw. It’s totally  _welcomed_ , of course, and Sasuke is mentally screaming  _hell yes_  in a very Sasuke-ish way, of course. He lifts his hands up to drag along her sides and Sakura’s moving her attention to his actual mouth when she stops and pulls back a bit.

Their eyes lock and Sasuke really hopes she can read the pain in his and stops torturing him like this.

“Why,” she starts, slow and thoughtful, “did Naruto put on a lace thong and why were you there?”

Sasuke  _groans_ , arching his back and wrapping his arms around her as he considers shifting their positions. But he  _likes_  Sakura on top of him and he  _honestly fucking cannot_  believe he’s being cockblocked by Naruto  _and_  Ino when they aren’t even  _here_.

He’s just about to open his mouth to give some sort of sass when Sakura shakes her head. He doesn’t want to talk about this, there are nightmares that must never be remembered. Sakura shakes her head again and leans down to press open-mouthed kisses on his throat.

Sasuke’s lips twitch, only having half a mind to think that Naruto fucking  _owes_  him before he concentrates on what he’s literally wanted all day.


End file.
